


【德哈】give me a kiss

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: 德拉科一觉起来发现自己变成了一只白鼬，需要哈利的亲亲才能恢复原样～我的私设多多多～人物ooc六年级背景，双向暗恋，伏地魔早死了，全员存活……老土剧情，类似于童话故事青蛙王子。哈哈哈哈不过这里是白鼬王子。lofter🆔：niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】give me a kiss

1.0

德拉科一觉醒来发现自己变成了一只小白鼬。他想要下床但床到地面的距离太高了相对于他这只白鼬来说，他只能惨兮兮的在被子里拱来拱去。

德拉科表示我现在郁闷的不想说话。

布莱斯一早起来看到德拉科的帷幔还没拉起以为一向起早就为了堵波特的小少爷今天起不来了，毕竟书包什么的都在这。

结果撩开帷幔一看，嚯！那么大一个人突然就这么没了。就看见被子里有什么小小的一团在动。布莱斯一把掀开被子就听到“啊！”的一声。吓得布莱斯手一抖又把被子盖了回去。

他转过头：“潘西，你叫什么。”

“布莱斯你终于看不惯德拉科对他下毒手了？”

布莱斯把被子重新掀开，将白鼬——德拉科给抓起来。白了潘西一眼，“我下毒手不会把他变成这样。”说着还掂了掂手里的白鼬。“我会直接下恶咒。”

“那他是怎么变的？德拉科你这个傻逼对波特求而不得发了病对自己施咒了？”潘西盯着布莱斯手里的白鼬。

——我怎么知道，我一觉醒来就这样了。现在的当务之急是去找院长。

“吱吱吱！”

德拉科崩溃了，人话他都说不了了。

“布莱斯，他说的什么？”

“不知道，我又不是白鼬。”

——草

“吱！”

“这句我大概听懂了，他在骂人。”

“好了潘西，我们现在只有去找院长才能知道答案。”

2.0

“你们是说德拉科变成了这只白鼬？”

“是的院长。”

“你们先去上课。”

斯内普盯着桌上乖乖趴好的白鼬，“德拉科你真的不是被波特那个巨怪脑吃了脑子去乱吃什么魔药？”

——什么叫为了波特去吃魔药，为什么你们都是怀疑我吃了魔药！我德拉科才不是这样的人。还有波特也不完全是个巨怪脑。

德拉科有气无力的摇了摇头。

“还好，还能听得懂人话，你这个状况我也没见过，只有去找邓布利多。”

3.0

邓布利多笑眯眯的看着白鼬——德拉科。

“这是一种古老的爱情魔法。当你有爱的人，而你爱的人也爱你并且为你想了一种合适的动物形态，强大的意念魔法就会形成。”

——爱情古魔法！所以解决办法是什么？

“吱！吱吱！”

“不用担心德拉科，解决方法很简单，让你爱的人主动对你表白并且亲吻你就可以了。”

——这怎么可能！

“吱！”德拉科觉得自己作为马尔福的尊严完全被这个无厘头的古魔法给毁了，暴躁的不行。

邓布利多又笑眯眯看着斯内普，“西弗勒斯，我认为你应该把德拉科交给哈利代劳。据我了解，德拉科最喜欢和哈利凑在一起了。对吗德拉科？”

斯内普的脸已经被气绿了。他死死看着德拉科。

德拉科仰头看着斯内普，缩了缩脖子又害怕的点了点头。

斯内普直接提着德拉科的后颈皮气冲冲地走出校长办公室。

“噢，对了，不能直接告诉亲吻的人他需要用亲吻来解救他的爱人，这会让德拉科永远变不回来。”

“嘭！”门被大力关上。

邓布利多毫不在意，顺了顺福克斯的羽毛，“年轻真好，对吧。”

4.0

斯内普一离开校长室直奔魔药教室，他把德拉科扔进办公室。开始了新一天的魔药（鬼）课堂。

今天上午没有哈利他们年级的课，斯内普也不想去找哈利，于是德拉科被关在办公室关了一个上午加中午。可怜的德拉科连午饭都在办公室吃的还被斯内普勒令不能弄脏他的桌子。

德拉科觉得自己大概是马尔福家族中最惨的一位马尔福了。

他等啊等终于等到哈利他们来上课了。

哈利发现德拉科今天没来骚扰他午饭也没来礼堂他有点不习惯，而这不习惯的后果就是上课走神且被疯狂扣分。

当然这仅限魔药课上。

“格兰芬多扣五分。因为波特先生听课不认真。”

“格兰芬多扣五分。因为波特先生对魔药制作不严谨的态度。”

“格兰芬多扣五分。因为你的愚蠢，波特先生。”

“格兰芬多扣五分。因为波特先生不尊重教授。”

“格兰芬多扣五分。因为……”

哈利因为一整节课的不停扣分人已经浑浑噩噩的了，他感觉今天的斯内普异常的针对他。

“波特先生，请你先告别你的格兰芬多伙伴你需要留下。”

哈利摇了摇头试图让自己清醒一下，他安慰的看了罗恩赫敏一眼表示没事转身跟着斯内普进了办公室。

斯内普用了一个飞来咒，一只白鼬直接飞到了哈利的怀里。

“斯内普教授？”

“德拉科。”斯内普微微仰头。“邓布利多让你来照顾他。直到我们找到解决办法。不用担心上课照顾不了他，我已经替你和其他教授做了申请，允许你上课带着德拉科。对了提醒你，德拉科他现在听不懂人话，但一听到人说话他就会发出叫声，不必在意。”

——？？

德拉科懵了，他什么时候听不懂人话了。

哈利看着怀里的白鼬点笑出声，梦想成真了。他使劲绷着脸尽量严肃，点了点头。“知道了教授，我一定好好照顾德拉科，不会说出去。”

斯内普轻飘飘的看了哈利一眼嘴角抽动了一下，转过身朝着他挥了挥手让哈利离开。

哈利感觉斯内普刚才是又想扣格兰芬多的分，但又忍住了。他赶紧转身离开，他快要憋不住笑了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”哈利一走远就开始放声大笑。

德拉科很不爽，——还不是因为你！

“吱吱！”

哈利笑的上气不接下气，“德拉科，没想到我天天骂你臭白鼬还成真了。”

德拉科本来还想吱两声听到哈利这话不知道突然想到了什么脸上发烫。

哈利平复一下心情抱着德拉科回到了格兰芬多休息室，胖夫人看到白鼬德拉科还询问哈利是否又养了一只可爱的新宠物。

5.0

“哈利！你怎么样！”

“哈利，这是什么？”

罗恩赫敏一齐重沙发上蹭起来还注意到了哈利怀中的白鼬。

“斯内普叫你留下来就是给你一只小白鼬？”罗恩惊了。

赫敏同样疑惑的看着哈利，“我想斯内普给你这只白鼬应该不同寻常，或许是邓布利多让斯内普教授转交给你。”

“你说对了一半，赫敏。确实是邓布利多让我照顾这只白鼬，噢，对了，这是德拉科。德拉科来和罗恩赫敏打个招呼。”

——波特你居然真的把我当宠物了！刚才你答应斯内普教授不告诉别人的承诺是被韦斯莱吃了吗！

“吱吱吱！”

“bloody hell ！哈利你说什么这是马……唔唔唔”

哈利赶忙腾出一只手捂住罗恩的嘴，示意他小声说话。

“等等！哈利你居然叫马尔福的名字！blo……”罗恩的尖叫在赫敏的瞪视下咽了回去。“不，哈利不，你让我缓缓。”罗恩颤颤巍巍地跌坐回沙发上。

“啊？！”哈利猛然反应以来，一下子脸红的滴血。

——！为什么我也才反应过来！

德拉科感觉自己的脸和耳根子又开始发烫了。

“所以哈利为什么？邓布利多为什么让你来照顾德拉科。”赫敏转移了话题。

“他难道不担心你一把把他掐死吗！”罗恩大吼。“或者是我或者是赫敏。”

德拉科抖了一下。哈利安抚性的顺了顺德拉科的毛。

“罗恩我不会。我不会忍心伤害这样可爱的小动物。但如果是德拉科是人的时候在这里我估计会忍不住掐死他。”

“我也不会罗恩。我并不想去阿兹卡班。”赫敏看着罗恩摇了摇头。

“Fine。”罗恩继续垂下头深思。

“那么马尔福是怎么把自己变成这样的？为什么必须是你照顾呢？”

“我也不知道。至于他怎么变的总不会是他自己去吃魔药吧。”哈利耸了耸肩。“好了我们结束这个话题。去礼堂吃晚饭吧。”

——我亲爱的哈利，用用你的巨怪小脑瓜想想我怎么可能乱吃魔药！

德拉科绝望了。难道就因为他魔药成绩好所以都觉得他的脑子被巨怪吃了去吃了什么乱七八糟的魔药吗！

6.0

“布莱斯，你看，那是不是德拉科。他怎么在波特哪里？”潘西用手肘撞了布莱斯一下。

德拉科正在使唤着他的波特给他喂饭，哈利也高兴的投喂着德拉科。

布莱斯头都没回继续吃着饭，“那不正好，他可以和他的波特黏在一起了，不用天天缠着我们问我们怎用引起波特的注意，我们还有时间约会了。”

“你说的对布莱斯亲爱的。我们不管他了。”潘西回过头继续吃自己的饭。

斯内普看着格兰芬多桌上的场景噎的吃不下饭。邓布利多倒是看着挺高兴的不停的感慨年轻真好。

7.0

回到格兰芬多休息室哈利抓着德拉科强行给他洗了个澡洗完德拉科整只鼬都不好了。

天知道波特给鼬洗澡洗的那么细致为了防止自己挣扎还他施了石化咒。这下他德拉科马尔福这辈子的脸彻底是丢光了。但是为了上哈利的床，丢就丢了吧。

哈利给德拉科洗完澡给了他一个快干咒丢到自己床上转身回到浴室给自己洗。没办法，德拉科不配合工作溅的他全身上下都是水。

德拉科懒懒地趴在哈利的枕头上，一眼就看到洗完澡的哈利光圜着身体走出来，不算全光，下圐身为了条浴巾。德拉科眼睛都瞪直了。

——该死的，他知不知道有多少人在馋他的身体，居然在外人的面前光着！

哈利走到自己床边解开浴巾穿起自己的睡衣德拉科已经不敢看了，在哈利走过来的时候他就把头钻进了枕头里。

哈利穿好衣服坐上床顺便施了一个静音咒把德拉科从枕头下面拉出来，“德拉科你居然害羞了！”

哈利没戴眼镜，才洗完澡的他脸上还带着蒸汽闷出的红晕，眼睛湿漉漉，笑起来简直令人忍不住想要蹂圐躏。

当然变成白鼬的德拉科自然是蹂圐躏不到哈利的，他只有被蹂圐躏的份。

哈利蹂圐躏了会德拉科就把他放在了自己的枕头旁边，他可是专门找了一个枕头并施了缩小咒以便白鼬德拉科睡觉。

德拉科一趴在枕头上就睡着了，他太困了。

哈利看着睡着快速熟睡的德拉科轻轻起身吻了他一下，小声的对他说，“德拉科其实我喜欢你。晚安。”

8.0

第二天早晨，德拉科比哈利先醒，他活动了一下身体发现自己变回来了。

他一脸震惊。

波特在他昨晚睡着后做了什么！

结果很显然。

德拉科把还在睡的哈利搂进怀里安静的看着他一人的哈利波特。

哈利醒了，被热醒的。他迷糊的睁开眼睛看到德拉科的脸一下子清醒了。

“德拉科你怎么变回来了！不是还没有解决办吗！”

“邓布利多他们当然不能解决，这只有你能解决，波特。”

哈利看着德拉科，翠绿的眼睛里充满了茫然。

“傻宝宝波特。我中了一种古老的黑魔法，变成我爱的人给我想象一种动物的形态，必须要我爱的人向我表白并亲吻才能恢复原样，否则就会一直当动物。我都准备好要当动物很长一段时间的觉悟了但没想到波特先生忍不住对我的爱意只让我当了一天。”说完这一大段，德拉科话锋一转。“不过我亲爱的哈利，我没想到你居然会把我想像成一只白鼬。”

“你爱的人。我。”哈利感觉脑子有点乱。

“没错亲爱的波特先生。所以你现在准备好拥有有一个男朋友了吗？”

哈利瞬间将脑子里乱的不行的思绪规整回答德拉科，“当然了，我的男朋友。”

“那么接下来你的男朋友就要亲吻你了。”说完德拉科翻身将哈利压圐在圐身圐下亲吻。

等他们吻完一转头就看到了已经目瞪口呆僵立在一边的罗恩。

可怜的小罗尼看哈利的帷幔还没拉起以为哈利还没起床想要叫醒自己的好兄弟，结果一拉开帷幔就看到哈利和德拉科在接吻。这一幕太刺激神经了，他直接僵在了原地，手上还保持着掀帷幔的动作。

两人赶紧分开从床上起来。

罗恩傻了，嘴里还念念有词，“梅林的四角裤，哈利和马尔福在接吻，马尔福怎么变回来了？”

说完他猛然抬头一脸想不到的惶恐，“哈利你对他做了什么？”

“罗恩，你先冷静一下。我就亲了德拉科一下他就变回来了。他只是中了一种古老的黑魔法。”哈利在心里默默补充了爱情两个字。他害怕这个词一说出来会让罗恩现在本就脆弱的神经雪上加霜。

“这是怎么了？天呐！马尔福怎么变回来了！”赫敏看两位好友还没从寝室出来就找上楼来。

“赫敏这个等一会我在礼堂给你解释，你先安抚一下罗恩，我把德拉科送回斯莱特林。

赫敏点头应下。

考虑到德拉科是睡衣，哈利拿出自己的隐形衣给德拉科盖上送他回到斯莱特林休息室换衣服，自己在外面等着等会两人一起去礼堂。

9.0

哈利一边吃早饭一边给赫敏磕磕绊绊的解释一边安抚着罗恩还时不时的瞟一眼远在斯莱特林长桌的德拉科。

另一边斯莱特林长桌。

潘西和布莱斯一脸震惊的看着德拉科他居然一天就变回来了，还成功和波特在一起了。

教师席上斯内普脸色黑如锅底，邓布利多则高兴的看着着两人。

10.0

哈利和德拉科抛弃了自己的小团体正走在一起说话。

“哈利其实斯内普教授是骗你的，我变成白鼬的时候能听懂你们在说什么。”

“什么！斯内普他……”

“我怎么了，波特先生？”

哈利和德拉科同时僵硬回头。

“波特先生不尊重教授直称教授姓氏，在学校公然与别院学生早恋。格兰芬多扣五十分。斯内普又看了看德拉科，“……斯莱特林扣十分。”

Fin.


End file.
